This application claims the priority of German application 198 25 570.5, filed in Germany on Jun. 8, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an arrangement for the automatic adjusting of headlights by means of an adjusting element which interacts with an angle sensor.
From U.S. Patent Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,609, an arrangement is known for the adjustment of headlights of a motor vehicle as a function of the position of a vehicle axle. The headlights are adjusted by means of an adjusting device which is connected with the axle and which consists of an adjusting element which acts upon a transmission device.
It is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement for the automatic adjustment of headlights which can be connected in a simple manner with a control arm of a wheel suspension of a motor vehicle.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement for the automatic adjustment of headlights by means of an adjusting element which interacts with an angle sensor, comprising a holding element which can be connected with at least one control arm of a vehicle wheel suspension, which holding element can be fastened by means of a clamping pin in the control arm and has a bearing for an adjusting rod of the angle sensor on a free end of the holding element extending beyond the control arm.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention consist of the fact that a holding element is to be easily connected in a precisely positionable manner with a control arm of a wheel suspension which is aligned, for example, transversely to the vehicle, and on which holding element an adjusting rod can be fastened which is connected with a swivel lever of an angle sensor. By way of the angle sensor, the headlights are then automatically adjusted corresponding to the position of the wheel suspension or of the position of the vehicle with respect to the road.
The holding element preferably consists of a plastic part and is constructed as a profile element. It is fitted from above onto the control arm and is supported on outer edges of the control arm. So that a secure, non-shiftable position is ensured in the transverse direction, the profile element has two exterior-side steps in which the profile element can support itself on the outer edges of the control arm.
For achieving a sufficient stability, while the weight is simultaneously low, the profile element has a filigree construction and consists of two spaced profiled flat webs which are situated approximately in parallel and which each have a connection on the end side.
For the fastening to the control arm, a vertically arranged clamping pin is provided which has a spreader head which is molded to the two webs while connecting them and which has a rib on both sides which extends along the whole length of the pin.
The clamping pin has a so-called spreader head with spring-type segments and outwardly pointing tension surfaces which can be inserted into an opening of the control arm. A clamping in a bore of the control arm takes place by means of a cylindrical bolt which can be inserted or beaten in and which causes a spreading of the head.
The adjusting rod is connected with the holding element on a jutting end. This jutting end is provided with a bent leg to which the adjusting rod is connected by means of a bearing, such as a ball joint. Correspondingly, the other end of the adjusting rod is also connected with the swivel lever of the angle sensor at which a joint, such as a ball joint, is also provided or may also be provided.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the holding element with the adjusting rod and the bearings can also consist of a one-piece part made of a plastic material.
The bearings on the holding element and on the swivel lever are formed by so-called film hinges, two film hinges being provided on each end of the adjusting rod, which film hinges each have two bending points which are offset with respect to one another by 90.degree..
The advantage of this arrangement according to the invention is particularly its one-piece characteristic as well as the simple mounting of the arrangement on the control arm by way of the molded-on holding element by means of the clamping pin with the simultaneously two-sided support on the control arm, which results in a secure positioning.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.